Werewolf Kakashi
by Mojo817
Summary: Naruto wants to go check out an old haunted house in serch of werewolves, dragging the rest of team 7 with him. Simple, right? wrong. dead wrong. well... not DEAD wrong. more like UNdead.
1. Bitten

Halloween special!

Kakashi POV 

"Look, Naruto. Repeat after me: werewolves... are... not... real." I said while sitting on Naruto, make that Naruto in an extremely colorful werewolf suit. Dammit, who knew they had werewolf costumes in orange? This is going to be the worst Halloween ever.

"NEVER!!!! I SHALL NEVER FORSAKE THE WERE-PEOPLE!!!" cried Naruto. The brat was not going to give up. Okay. Time for despite measures.

I sighed, "Fine Naruto, we'll go to that 'haunted' house. If you stop yelling like that, deal?"

"B-but sensei, didn't the village elders tell all ninja not to enter there? Won't we get in trouble?" said Sakura and looked at Sasuke, as if she actually expected him to answer. In the pink bunny suit, it actually looked cute.

Sasuke grunted in response. I had convinced him to dress up as something, so of all things, he was an elf. An elf from lord of the rings. Oh god.

"I think if we get caught I can talk Tsande out of it." I said. Okay, so maybe that's not entirely true, but, hey, I still do have that one last secret held over her head.

_**1 hour later, in front of haunted house.**_

Okay... creepier than I expected. Waaaaay creepier.

"Haunted house here we come!" shouted Naruto

I put my hand on his head. "Not so loud!" I whispered.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." Replied Naruto, just a little bit quieter. I sighed again.

"Okay lets get this over with." I muttered. Looking at the completely full moon

_**10 minutes later, inside the house...**_

"Wahhh... It's scary... isn't it Sasuke?" said Sakura, hanging on to Sasuke's arm and giggling. Naruto was skipping far ahead and humming, while I was at the back, reading my ichi-ichi paradise book.

"Hey, Naruto, we haven't found anything yet, ready to give up?' said Sasuke, probably to get Sakura off his back.

"Nope!"

I sighed yet again and said "Seriously, naruto. Ready to-" I didn't finish because something was sinking its teeth into my backside.

"AAAAAAAGGGGRRRRFSKINGHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!" I screamed. Sharp things in the butt area generally hurt a whole freaking lot. I pried whatever-it-was off my postierier and turned around.

What ever it was, it had serious shaving issues. This thing was covered in fur. The thing slashed my vest, making me cry out again, and for a good reason. Its claws were as sharp as kunai knives.

As the blackness creeped around the edges of my vision, I saw Sasuke and Sakara's faces reflect the terror I was feeling of this creature and Naruto's face stretch out in amazement. Wait. Was it one of those where thingies he kept on talking abou-

The darkness enclosed everything.


	2. HES AWAKE!

Hi! -

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. If I did, there would be were-wolves in it.

Kakashi POV:

My eyes flew open and I woke up with a start. Where am I? What happened? Why can't I move? WHAT AM I DOING HERE?

A nurse looked down at me and called out, probably to Tsunade. Couldn't make out the words... every thing was all fuzzy...

Next thing I knew I was looking into Tsunade's face. I moaned and turned over. This was not a good time for a lecture.

Instead, amazingly, she stroked my hair and said "Kakashi, are you all right?"

I thought about that for a minute and shook my head, causing my neck to explode into a black hole of pain.

She saw my wincing and said, "You have no idea what happened do you?"

Again, another attempt at a shake of the head.

And then, as if the universe simply could not bear to see me have a peaceful moment, Naruto exploded into the hospital room.

"Kakashi-sensei! Kakashi-sensei! I heard that you were awake and-" he was cut off by Tsunade's glare.

"I guess I should leave you two to chat." She said in an icy tone.

Naruto and I watched her go.

"So... what happened?" I said after much effort

"wellafterthewerewolfbityouyouturnedintoaginormusmonstorlikeawerewolfwithamaskandtriedtoattackusthenweranandgot-"said Naruto, all in one breath.

"slow...down."

"okay. After the werewolf bit you, you turned into a werewolf with a mask and tried to attack us but Guy was tracking us, and beat werewolf you up, but you healed so I gave him my silver kunai and he was about to kill you then Sakura grabbed on to Guy's arm and told him every thing, so he just wounded you," wounded me? I felt like 15 of my greatest enemies were allowed to go all out jutsu war on me while I was tied to a tree. "and then you and-" at that part he mumbled a little bit. "-he was the other werewolf changed back and then Guy took you and him here." whoa, again with the all in an entire breath. Did the demon fox somehow replace the air in his lungs.

"Why can't I move?" getting better now at the speaking thing...

"Look at your legs sensei." HOLY CRUD! How did Sakura get behind me?

I looked at my legs. Leather straps and strange markings covered them. "Whoa."

"Tsunade-san does NOT want you running off again.," said Sakura, oh man, she was close to tears, I am so in trouble.

"Who... was... the..." I paused to cough, "other werewolf?"

"Look beside you." said an oddly familiar voice.

I looked and almost passed out.

Sorry! Another cliff hanger!!


	3. Oh, crud

Mojo: Okay, just so you know I am working my butt off to get this done

Kakashi: you don't know the half of it; she's working my butt off too.

Mojo: DIE KAKASHI!!!!!! (whacks Kakashi over the head with ichi-ichi paradise)

Kakashi: oww...

Mojo: It took a little while to type this, because in the middle, I was called upon to demonstrate my wonderful cooking skills.

Kakashi: (mutters) cooking skills my butt.

Mojo: WHAT?!?

Kakashi: seriously, your little brother almost passed out.

Mojo: Because it was so good! Prepare to face the Ramen of Wrath! Do what you were called here to do! Besides commenting on my cooking!

Kakashi: Ow... Mojo does not own Naruto and if she did, it probably would involve much choking on ramen.

Mojo: HEY!!! RAMEN OF WRATH JUTSU!! Ahem...Thank you all reviewers! (hugs every single one, not including Kakashi) Experimenting with different types of author's notes!

Kakashi's POV

Iruka? Iruka BIT MY BUTT?!? Please tell me that this is all some strange gen-jutsu used on me to drive me mad. (If it was it sure was working.)

"What ... the...$!!?!?" I said. Okay, my bad, there were kids in the room. Sakura's eyes went wide and Naruto started taking notes. I don't think they heard that word before.

"Well, hello to you too, Kakashi." Said Iruka in a huffy tone, "If your wondering about those teeth marks on your behind, I can tell you, you don't exactly taste like you bathe enough."

"I do... every other week, you moron." I said while the two gennin gaped in amazement at the rude words exchanged between us. (Or was it just my bathing habits?)

"Well, from the taste in my mouth, even that is not enough."

"Wait a sec, how did you turn into a werewolf and when did it start?" I replied, ignoring the rude comment for his sake.

"During a visit to my niece, about a year ago." He said.

I lifted an eyebrow.

He sighed, "You don't want to know the guy she was dating."

I nodded my head. Makes sense except...

"Wait... but all those months... "I calculated furiously.

"That's why the house was off limits, dofus." he said "after my first were-experience, it was decided that every full moon I should be locked in the house to prevent me from hurting anybody." Again, the excuse checks out.

"So why did I turn into a werewolf?"

"Apparently, according to Tsunade, there is a germ in the werewolf's saliva that causes the mutation from ninja to werewolf that can only be spread by contact with blood. She's still trying to figure it out, so until then, I guess we're stuck as her Ginny pigs." He said sounding almost the same to the times he scolded Naruto.

Wait. Tsunade has almost free rein in the name of science and cures? Plus a grudge on me? Not good. Seriously not good.

"Okay kids, visiting times over, OUT!" yelled Tsunade, appearing out of nowhere.

"AAAAAAAAHHHH!!" the kids screamed, obviously a little spooked by all the werewolf talk.

"Don't act all confused! OUT!" Tsunade said as she pushed them out the door.

"B-b-but Master Kakashi and Iruka..." one of them protested

"Will be in my care got it?" she said as she finally pried Naruto off the frame of the door and shoved him out.

She sighed and said, "Gods, what brats." Then she smiled somewhat evilly, pulled out a huge needle and said, "Okay, now we can get started." That was when little alarm bells started to go off in my head. This was not Tsunade. She didn't smile evilly while pulling out a needle almost as long as my arm. (Okay, maybe that was an exaggeration, but anyone who has ever had a shot should know this feeling.)

"You're not Tsunade." I said, as calmly and evenly as I could while being towered over by a unidentified person with a huge needle and evil grin while being strapped down and having blood seals confining me to that cot.

The fake-Tsunade grinned evilly again and transformed into its natural appearance.

"How'd you find me out?" said Itachi, still holding the needle.

"Mostly usual needle-phobia." I replied, still staring at the needle. "You did wipe that thing off right? You can get quite a few sicknesses from dirty needles."

"Oh, I did, I did." He said as he moved the needle slowly toward my arm and then jabbed it into the place my arm had been.

Itachi raised an eyebrow, looked up and said, "Now, now Kakashi, don't fight. It will just cause you pain in the end." I was right on top of the highest light I could find in the room. Just because you're strapped down and sealed on to somewhere with blood seals doesn't mean you cannot escape. I have done it several times, much to Tsunade's annoyance.

"Heh, he means it Kakashi, we've already got you're little friend." Said Kisame from behind me. Damn. Should of known those two travel together. I froze then slowly turned around to face Kisame; He really did have Iruka slung over his back. I had a sinking feeling that I would soon be joining the teacher soon.

My feeling was confirmed when I felt something quite sharp sink into my behind. Why did every one aim for there? Is there a big bullseye painted on it or something?!?

"Shame on you Kakashi. You really must be out of shape, leaving your back unguarded like that." Said the icy-cold familiar voice of Itachi, and those were the last words I herd before sinking into the black pit of unconusness.

------------------------

... So? How'd you like it? Got any suggestions? My internet is acting up, so it may be a while before anything gets posted. YY sorry, and, no, this is NOT a Iruka/Kakashi fic. !!

Also; does anybody know why cats keep on trying to climb on to your lap when you don't want them to, but are all over you when you're trying to type?


End file.
